Worker's Party
=The Worker's Party of Crete= Background Origins Formed by Senator Rahmbo, a disgruntled member of the Mercantilists who left the party following their co-operation with Philip Helladid the Elder when Senator Rutkowski II led the rebellion against the dictator. After Helladid's fall and his son's installment of the Second Republic both Rahmbo and Rutkowski III left for the Populist Party, disappointed with the contemplacy of the Civic Party, and tried reforming the Republic from there. Unfortunately, none of them felt very welcome. Old veterans within the party continiously struggled for power over the party and several senators did nothing but obstruct in order to wedge the other parties, turning the against each other. Formation So, Rahmbo returned to the Civic faction, but not the Civic Party. Instead, he formed the Worker's Party(first known as the Labour Party or the Radical Party); a party founded on the belief that each man and woman had a right to a decent living and a supportive government in a unified Greece. It lingered on for a while as a small but active party until Senator Rutkowski the IV joined the party and helped organize it from the bottom. Together, with Rahmbo taking the spot as Party Leader and Rutkowski IV taking the spot as Party Secretary, they got together to write the Worker's Party manifesto which to this day acts like a constitution for the party and how it's members should act and vote. They acted as the Civic vanguard for the Third Republic and supported the revolutionaries against what they saw as an illegitimate gathering that wasn't representative of the people. Manifesto "Those who make peaceful revolution impossible make violent revolution inevitable." - Iohannes, son of the Helmet and the Spear The Three Tenets of the Worker's Party of Crete *'Decentralize government into a Republican Confederacy' Put the power in the hands of the people while still having a functional government *'Liberate the Greek and assimilate them into the Republic of Greece' No Greek shall suffer the burden of tyranny, be it foreign or domestic. *'The Welfare of the People shall never be compromised' #The mercenary regiments of the standing army shall never fall below two-thirds of the standing army. #As many available funds as possible shall be used to improve the infrastructure. #As much as is able; all trade lanes must be used for domestic and republican trade. All surplus trade on these markets can be used in other markets until a more democratic opportunity open up. In addition; we support the adding and upholding of the following laws and ideas in order to protect the integrity and liberty of our citizens: *'The Citizenship Ideology' *The Open Citizenship Law *The Free Grain Law *The Emanicipation Ideology *The Religious Emanicipation Law *The Religious Tolerance Law *'The Philosophies Ideology' *The Court Oversight Law *The Senate Oversight Law *'The Higher Duty Ideology' *The Land Distribution Law *The Common Marriage Law *The Women Inclusion Law Party Roster Senator Rahmbo Senator Rutkowski Senator Scant Consolation Category:Political Parties